Kratos vs Dante
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: This is a one-shot, simply a battle between Kratos and Dante. It is set in Dante's city, with the idea that Kratos somehow timetravelled to kill Dante. Still, a battle is a battle, and these are two of the strongest characters in gaming.


**Kratos vs Dante**

Kratos stormed down the crowded street. People were staring at him, and while he was used to it, that didn't make it any less infuriating. They always backed off when he glared at them, which made matters easier. Finally, he found his target: a building with the words "DEVIL MAY CRY" written on the front of it. Kratos unceremoniously kicked the door off its hinges. The room was mostly empty, other than a wooden desk, a padded sitting chair, a strange box on a small table, along with a large number of weapons and demon corpses covering the walls. He could hear running water behind a closed door. He kicked the door open. A white haired man, his hair and skin wet and having only just put his trousers on, turned to face him. "Is there a Scottish parade going on?" Asked the man casually, sounding completely disinterested.

"Scottish parade?" Snarled Kratos, already taking a strong disliking to this man.

The man smirked. "Dude, you're wearin' a dress. And you look like William Wallace. Hell, you come complete with face paint and bad attitude!"

"Are you Dante?" Kratos asked.

"So what if I am?" Answered the white haired man.

"I bring a message from Olympus." Snarled Kratos, gripping the Blades of Athena tightly.

Dante chuckled. "Olympus? The big ass mountain the Greek Gods were supposed to rule? Which nuthouse did you escape from?"

Kratos ground his teeth. "How dare you speak with such disdain to the God of War? You will suffer for this!"

Dante stepped back. "You could at least let me get dressed, baldy. Not everyone likes to fight half naked like you." Dante started to put his vest on. An impatient Kratos swiped his blades at Dante while Dante's vest was over his head. To Kratos's amazement, Dante vanished in a blur of red just before the blades could connect. Kratos felt a bare foot slam into his back, launching him straight through the bathroom wall and out the back of the building. Kratos jumped to his feet in time to see Dante, already wearing his vest and jacket, slip his boots on in midair. Kratos swung his chain blades at Dante, but Dante dodged them easily, snatching his red leather coat from the rack and putting it on mid-jump. As Dante landed, he held out his hand and a large sword flew from the other side of the room and into his waiting hand.

Kratos charged at Dante, swinging his chain blades in all directions, tearing the shop to pieces. Dante easily dodged or blocked every attack Kratos sent his way. Finally, a furious Kratos released a blast of godly magic at Dante, who calmly held out his hand, summoning a barrier of red energy which easily protected him. Dante then charged forward, thrusting his sword towards Kratos, who blocked the attack with his chain blades. The two warriors pressed their blades against each other, and slowly Kratos started to push Dante back. Suddenly, Dante sidestepped, using Kratos's own momentum to throw him to the floor. Kratos slammed his hands on the floor as he hit it, launching himself right back to his feet. The point of Dante's sword burst through Kratos's back, showering the floor with blood.

Had Kratos still been mortal, the wound would have been fatal, but as the God of War, Kratos was more than capable of surviving it. He gripped the blade of Dante's sword, and threw himself backwards at Dante. Dante let go of the sword, vanishing in a red blur and appearing in front of Kratos. Dante drew his pistol and fired several rounds into the tip of his sword, shooting it out of Kratos's body and across the room. Kratos attacked again with the chain blades, but Dante again vanished in a red blur. He reappeared in the air behind Kratos, reclaiming his sword and striking downwards at Kratos. Kratos rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. Dante's sword smashed straight through the concrete floor of the building. God or not, Kratos would have been slashed in half had he been hit by that strike.

Kratos summoned the massive Blade of Artemis, realising that he needed a heavier weapon than the Blades of Athena. No sooner had he summoned it than Dante was upon him, locking the two massive blades, wielded by the two superhuman warriors, in a deadly battle of strength. Kratos was slightly stronger than Dante, but only slightly. Regardless, it was enough. Kratos started to force Dante back once again. Again, Dante suddenly sidestepped, sending Kratos to the floor. Kratos, instead of slamming himself back to his feet, rolled to the side the instant he hit the floor, launching himself to the other side of the room, and spun to face Dante, ready to attack.

Just in time to have Dante's sword slammed through his face. Kratos realised with horror that Dante had predicted his actions exactly, vanishing in a red blur after throwing Kratos to the floor, and reappearing off to the side just behind where Kratos rolled to, leaving him completely free to deal a fatal blow. Before any other thought could go through Kratos's mind, Dante charged a massive amount of Devil energy through the sword, creating a massive explosion along the length of the blade, and sending pieces of Kratos's head in all directions. Kratos's headless body collapsed on the floor, leaking blood everywhere. Dante sat down, putting his feet up on what was left of his desk as he looked around at the destroyed office, before glaring at the headless body on the floor. "I hope your life insurance is enough to cover all this!"

_Message to readers:  
Reasons why Dante takes this:  
1. Even as the God of War, there is no way Kratos is anywhere near as durable as Dante. The other gods are shown to die from injuries, like getting limbs slashed off, whereas Dante is almost unkillable.  
2. Dante is far faster than Kratos.  
3. Dante could easily survive any of the magic that Kratos has, and Dante can easily survive almost any blade-inflicted injury, including dismemberment._


End file.
